middle_earth_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:High Prince Imrahil/Child's Play
I'm not really sure where I got the idea for this story, but once I had it, I just couldn't get it out of my mind. It's just that I think RPing here bears a striking resembalance to playing pretend, when I was seven. So, without any further adeau... Imrahil slowly walked down the causway, the glow of his burning city standing out in the darkness of night. Behind him, Tirith Aear was aflame, and slowly tipping towards the water. Before him, alone, stood Veantur Eldarion, Lord of Umbar. "It is over, Imrahil!" his deep voice thundered, as he raised his sword "Your city is sacked, and your realm is ended." "I think not!" said Imrahil, raising his sword and walking towards his foe "Hey!" came a voice from behind him "can I play??" ------------------------ John looked down from the bridge that went between the tree house and the playset. Edward, the kid from acrossed the street, was standing under him. "I shall have to ask Lord Veauntur first" said John Patrick, wearing his metal helm that was far too big for him, shrugged "Yeah, I guess" said Pat "Maybe you can be one of my guards that jumps Imrahil from behind" "That's not fair!" said John "You always get to jump me from behind!" Patrick shook his head. "I just wish Brady was here" said Pat "Then he could be your squire again and make the odds even... Where is he, anyways?" "Dentist appointment" replied John sadly "But what about The Fair Lady Itallie?" "Jodie is still on her vacation in France, I'm pretty sure." "Dang it. We spend all our days in school, then when we have a beautiful sunny weekend, everyone's gone!" Edward coughed conspiciously from under the bridge. "Right." said John "Maybe you could be....a dragon!" "Fine." responded Edward with a shrug. ------------------- Imrahil rushed towards Veauntur, sword glistening orange as it reflected the light of burning Dol Amroth. Suddenly, he heard a roar from behind him, as Veauntur let loose an evil laugh. "The final stroke of your doom!" shouted the Umbarian Lord with an evil grin, "A Cold-Drake from the Withered Heath! Prepare to die!" The dragon was perched on top of Tirith Aear, the ancient tower starting to tip towards the water. Suddenly, under the dragon's weight, the base of the tower was torn with a mighty grinding sound, and the entire fortress fell into the cold waters of Belfalas, sending waves of water in every direction. "Your castle is destroyed!" announced Veantur, with an evil chuckle. "Shut up!" replied Imrahil ----------------- "That's not very prince-like" said Pat, looking a little confused. John was just staring at the railing of the tree fort, as it lay on the grass below. "I spent like a half-hour putting that railing together!" he said with a little anger, "Ed, did you seriously have to sit on the dang thing?? You broke it!" "I was trying to perch like a dragon." mumbled Ed, as he laid on the grass far below, "My back hurts... You know, we could've just played RISK, like I asked, but nooooo...." "Serves you right" said John, maybe a little harsher then necessary. "Now, where were we?" ----------------- Imrahil rushed towards his foe, swinging his sword with all the force he could muster. But Veantur parried the blow with ease, and struck back twice as quick. The blade piereced Imrahil in the shoulder, and he cried out with pain. But he grunted, and swung low, hitting Veantur in the shin. The battle went on for some time, brilliant blow met with brilliant parry, as the two skilled swordsmen dueled. But at last Veantur outmatched his foe, hitting his hand, and sending Imrahil's beautiful swan-sword flying out of his grasp. Somewhere far away, it hit the cold water with a soft splash. "I have you now!" announced the Umbarian, preparing for the death blow. But before he could do anything, a silver blade pierced his head from behind, killing him instantly. He tumbled off the causway and into the water, revealing the figure of Travian Sackett, Imrahil's loyal squire. "Careful" shouted Travian to his dead foe, "I hear these things are sharp!" Imrahil embraced his friend. "Travian! I thought you were dead!!" "No fair!" shouted the deceased Veantur from the water ----------------- Patrick winced as he rubbed his head. It still kinda hurt after Travian hit him from behind with that wooden sword. "No fair!" he said again, "I thought Brady had a dentist appointment!" "Seems it got canceled" drawled Brady, tossing his sword in the air and catching it, "'Sides, aren't you s'posed to be dead?" Patrick scowled up at Brady, then slowly started to grin. "Okay..." said Pat "Fair enough. Now c'mon, let's go get Ed! Now the odds are equal, and we can have ourselves a real battle!" ---------------- Imrahil patted his white horse. The sun was in midsky, as he crested the top of the hill. Below him were assembled armies of Umbar. Behind him were the entire royal forces of Lord Elessar and Gondor. "This'll be a battle for the history books" said Travian, riding up beside him. "Yes..." said Imrahil with a grin, "Yes it will." Category:Blog posts